Blackout
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Hujan dan gelap. Dua hal yang dibenci Shizuo. Dan keadaan itu diperparah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang juga dibenci olehnya. Orihara Izaya. Three SHOT. Shizaya. Warning: OOC, Yaoi, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it! Last Chapter UP!
1. Chapter 1

DURARARA!

Story by: Reni-is-Ishida with Orihara Miyaji

Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it!

Pair: Shizaya

Summary: Hujan dan gelap. Dua hal yang dibenci Shizuo. Dan keadaan itu diperparah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang juga dibenci olehnya. Orihara Izaya. Three SHOT

BLACKOUT part I

Tik.. tik.. Hujan rintik menyapa Ikebukuro. Payung berwarna-warni menghiasi jalanan yang mulai gelap. Saat itu jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas. Di atas sebuah apartemen samar-samar tampak siluet seseorang yang memakai mantel hitam, dan menutup kepalanya dengan hoodie mantelnya. Bahkan hujanpun tahu, bahwa pemilik mata crimson itu menyeringai lebar seakan sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan si empunya apartemen.

Sementara itu di jalanan Ikebukuro, pria berambut pirang berjalan malas-malasan menuju apartemennya.

"Cih! Hujan begini membuat persaaanku tidak enak," gerutunya.

Dengan asal-asalan, pria berambut pirang yang dikenal terkuat seantero Ikebukuroitu memutar kenop pintu apartemennya.

Gelap.

Shizuo-sang pemilik apartemen, mencari saklar untuk menghilangkan kegelapan dalam apartemennya. Shizuo benci kegelapan. Di kegelapan dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Setelah lampunya menyala, Shizuo bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dia melupakan sesuatu yang penting, yang penting bagi keamanan apartemennya.

Di luar apartemen Shizuo, telah berdiri si pemilik mata crimson. Hujan di luar telah berhenti, namun bekasnya masih tersisa di mantel Izaya-si pemilik mata crimson itu. Sesaat setelah Shizuo masuk ke apartmennya, Izaya telah memperkirakan waktu sampai Shizuo masuk ke kamar mandi. Dan setelah yakin bahwa dia tidak akan ketahuan oleh si pemilik apartemen itu, perlahan namun pasti dia memutar kenop pintunya. Dan seringaiannya pun makin lebar saat tahu bahwa pembatas kayu yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya itu tidak terkunci.

'Sudah kuduga, Shizu-chan lupa mengunci pintunya. Yah, meskipun dikunci pun aku masih bisa masuk sih….hmph'

Dan dengan skill menyelinap yang 100% tidak bakal ketahuan, dia pun masuk dengan sukses ke apartemen Shizuo. Samar-samar Izaya dapat mendengar suara percikan air dari arah kamar mandi. Dan timbullah ide iseng di pikiran informan yang sudah bertahun-tahun jadi musuh Shizuo.

=== drrr!shizaya ===

Setelah membershikan badannya di bawah shower, Shizuo mulai masuk ofuro-nya. Uap air pun memenuhi kamar mandi. Mata Shizuo terpejam, menikmati kehangatan air yang menjakar di tubuhnya. Melupakan firasat jeleknya tadi.

Tiba-tiba…gelap.

Mata Shizuo yang terpejam seketika terbuka lebar. 'Sial,' batin Shizuo. Tangannya pun refleks mencari handuk lalu tiba-tiba ada tangan pucat dan dingin menyerahkan handuk yang dicari-cari Shizuo.

"Ah, trims," ujar Shizuo spontan.

'T-tunggu, tangan siapa tadi?' batin Shizuo, sadar akan keanehan yang terjadi.

Shizuo tak percaya adanya hantu, monster, ataupun makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya. Tapi, karena kejadian ini dia 'agak' merubah ketidakpercayaannya itu.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Shizuo.

Tak ada jawaban. Geram. Shizuo bangkit dan membuka tirai ofuro-nya. Gelap, yang ada di depan matanya.

"Siapa kau? Keluar! Atau aku akan membunuhmu!" ancamnya.

"Araa~ Shizu-chan~ aku sudah jauh-jauh ke sini, tapi kau malah berkata akan membunuhku? Kejamnya~" ujar suara dalam kegelapan itu. Dan Shizuo tahu betul siapa pemilik suara menyebalkan itu.

"Kau! Mau apa kau kemari? Keluar dari rumahku! Damn flea!" teriak Shizuo sambil melempar handuk ke muka perv Izaya.

"Ahaha~ menurutmu~?" Izaya pun maju, tangan dinginnya perlahan meraih tangan Shizuo dan mendaratkan ciuman kecil di tubuh Shizuo. Saat itu, Izaya telah melepas mantel agak basahnya akibat hujan dan sekarang dia hanya memakai kaos lengan panjangnya.

Shock. Ada semu merah muda di pipi Shizuo.

"K-kau!" Shizuo menepis tangan Izaya.

Sedangkan pemilik mata crimson itu hanya nyengir nakal. "Ne~ne~ Shizu-chan~ kau harus sopan sama tamu lho~"

"Tamu? Ha? Sejak kapan tamu datang tanpa permisi? Lagipula aku tak mau menerimamu sebagai tamuku," ujar Shizuo geram.

"Ahaha~" dan dengan satu gerakan, sang informan itu pun mendorong tubuh Shizuo-yang katanya paling kuat se-Ikebukuro, sampai dia jatuh ke dalam ofuro-nya.

Byur.

"A-apa-" kata-kata Shizuo terpotong karena saat itu Izaya mulai menyerang lehernya. Dan dengan perlahan tangan Izaya pun mulai menjelajah bagian tubuh atas Shizuo yang berada di bawah air.

Alhasil, kaos dan jins hitam yang dipakai Izaya pun mau tidak mau menjadi basah kuyup. Siluet tubuh Izaya tergambar jelas. Entah apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Shizuo, melihat Izaya seperti ingin menerkam mangsa. Tangan Shizuo mulai bergerak ke pundak Izaya, bukan ingin memeluknya tapi menarik kaos Izaya dan menjauhkan tubuh Izaya dari tubuhnya.

"Hentikan, flea! Atau aku akan…"

"Hmm~? Akan apa, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo yang 'sedikit geram' dengan kelakuan Izaya yang sengaja 'menggoda' dirinya pun dengan kasar menarik dan membanting Izaya ke dalam ofuro-nya.

-tbc-

Yatto~ *gulung2* selese juga fic kolaborasi dengan uke-ku *plak* ini~ kufufufu… nanttikan chapter 2-nya

N jangan lupa review nya~~ onegai~ *puppy eyes* *digiles* XD


	2. blackout part II

DURARARA!

Story by: Reni-is-Ishida with Orihara Miyaji

Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it!

Pair: Shizaya

Summary: Hujan dan gelap. Dua hal yang dibenci Shizuo. Dan keadaan itu diperparah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang juga dibenci olehnya. Orihara Izaya.

BLACKOUT part II

-flashback-

"_Hentikan, flea! Atau aku akan…"_

"_Hmm~? Akan apa, Shizu-chan~"_

-end of flashback-

Dan gara-gara provokasi Izaya itulah mereka berada dalam posisi sekarang ini. Shizuo-yang tentunya masih naked- di atas Izaya-yang masih memakai kaos dan jins hitamnya-. Air ofuro yang tadinya cukup hangat sekarang sudah mulai mendingin. Untung saja air di ofuro itu masih dalam batas yang memungkinkan Izaya untuk mengambil nafas. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin Izaya akan dalam perjalanan menuju alam sana berkat Shizuo yang tidak segan untuk menenggelamkannya.

"Ara, Shizu-chan mau apa~?" ujar Izaya dengan menyeringai.

"Diam kau, flea!"

"Nee~nee~ Shizu-chan~ jangan-jangan kau mau me-rape ku ya~"

"Ha? Rape? Apa itu?"

"Eh?" sesaat Izaya terpana mendengar jawaban Shizuo yang polos itu. "Hmph…ahaha… Shizu-chan polos sekali ya~"

Dan wajah Shizuo pun menjadi merah mendengar ucapan informan itu. "Di-diam kau!"

"Kalau tidak~?" balas Izaya dengan nada menggoda.

Dengan kasar Shizuo mendaratkan bibirnya ke Izaya dan menggigitnya. Izaya yang sudah merencanakan hal itu dari awal, membiarkan Shizuo menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Setelah beberapa saat Shizuo melepaskan ciuman-atau lebih tepat dibilang gigitan-nya.

"Shizu-chan menginginkanku ya~" ujar Izaya nakal sambil menjilat bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Diam!" dan Shizuo pun mendaratkan bibirnya lagi di bibir Izaya, namun kali in lebih lembut. Hal yang tidak disangka oleh informan itu adalah bahwa Shizuo bisa selembut itu.

Sementara itu, tangan sang mantan bartender itu mulai menyentuh leher Izaya, turun ke bawah dan jari-jarinya mulai menyelusup ke dalam kaos hitam Izaya dan menelusuri lekuk tubuh sang informan. Izaya pun mengerang pelan, dan kesempatan itu digunakan Shizuo untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Izaya.

Dengan liar, lidah mereka mulai beradu. Saliva yang menetes dari bibir mereka pun tidak mereka hiraukan lagi. Tangan Izaya memegang sisi ofuro untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak masuk lebih dalam ke dalam air. Sedangkan tangan Shizuo yang tidak sabar segera merobek kaos Izaya, mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya. Jari-jari Shizuo mulai merayap ke tubuh Izaya. Merasakan kulit pucat sang informan, dan mulai memainkan tonjolan pink yang ada di dadanya.

"Ngh," erang Izaya pelan. Kesempatan ini digunakan Shizuo untuk menjelajah rongga mulut Izaya lebih dalam. Merasakan setiap inci dari mulutnya dan samar Shizuo bisa merasakan esensi dari kopi yang diminum Izaya sesaat sebelum dia menyusup ke apartemen Shizuo.

Kehabisan napas, dua orang itu pun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Sesaat memandang satu sama lain dalam kegelapan dan Shizuo mulai menyerang leher Izaya. Kecup. Jilat. Hisap. Gigit. Seperti melodi yang diulang tanpa henti sampai membentuk beberapa kismark. Semakin lama gerakan lidah Shizuo semakin liar. Bibirnya menuju ke tonjolan pink di dada Izaya dan memainkannya dengan mulutnya.

"Ngh, ah. Sh-shizu..benar-benar..ah…menginginkanku…yah.." ucap Izaya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Shizuo hanya membisu. Sementara bibir Shizuo bermain dengan bagian atas tubuh Izaya, tangannya mulai bergerak menuju jins Izaya. Dengan pelan dia menurunkan resletingnya dan mengelus apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Nnh..Sh-shizu.." erang Izaya.

"Hm?" balas Shizuo pendek, merasa sukses dengan 'usaha'nya menggoda Izaya. Dan dia pun melepaskan bibirnya dari tubuh Izaya. Memandangi wajah super merah-ala uke- dari sang informan yang tidak bisa dilihat setiap hari tentunya. Tangannya masih saja mengelus bagian bawah Izaya yang masih dibatasi oleh kain tipis.

"Ja-jangan ngh..cuma menggodaku…"

"Maksudmu?" ucapShizuo sambil menyeringai dan diimbangi dengan gerakan tangannya yang semakin cepat di barang pribadi Izaya.

"Haah…ngh…"

Karena Shizuo juga tidak sabar melihat ukenya yang amat menggoda itu, dengan cepat dan kasar dia melepaskan jins sekaligus apapun yang menghalangi 'akses' tangannya. Dan tampaklah tubuh polos Izaya tanpa memakai pelindung apapun. Tangan Shizuo pun mulai bergerak ke 'barang' Izaya dan perlahan meremasnya.

"Bilang 'kumohon, Shizuo', dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau butuhkan .ya." ujar Shizuo.

Dan mau tidak mau, meski sebenarnya terpaksa, 'tapi apa boleh buat' batin Izaya.

"P-please, Shizuo."

-tbc-

Yosh, cliffhanger XDD

Next chapter, last part, otanoshimi ni~~

Don't forget to review, plea~~se


	3. Blackout part III

DURARARA!

Story by: Reni-is-Ishida with Orihara Miyaji

Disclaimer: Ryohgo Narita

Warning: OOC, Yaoi, geje, beberapa kata yang ambigu. Don't like leave it!

Pair: Shizaya

Summary: Hujan dan gelap. Dua hal yang dibenci Shizuo. Dan keadaan itu diperparah dengan kehadiran seseorang yang juga dibenci olehnya. Orihara Izaya.

BLACKOUT part III

"Bilang 'kumohon, Shizuo', dan aku akan melakukan apa yang kau butuhkan .ya." ujar Shizuo.

Dan mau tidak mau, meski sebenarnya terpaksa, 'tapi apa boleh buat' batin Izaya.

"P-please, Shizuo."

Shizuo menyeringai melihat perilaku Izaya yang begitu menggoda. Dia mengangkat tubuh Izaya ke atas sisi ofuronya. Sesaat setelah dia mengenggam 'tonjolan' Izaya, kepala Shizuo sedikit demi sedikit bergerak menuju 'tonjolan pribadi' Izaya tersebut.

"Ngh.. Shizu-chan~ mau apa kau?"

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti dari mulut si rambut pirang, tanpa ba-bi-bu dia mulai menjilat 'tonjolan pribadi' Izaya yang sedari tadi sudah 'on'.

"Shi- Shizu~"

Masih dengan jilatannya, tangan Shizuo pun memegang 'tonjolan' itu dan mulai digerakkan naik turun.

"Ngghh… Shizu-chan~ more," kata Izaya terengah- engah.

Jari telunjuk Shizuo yang basah mulai menyelusup di area bawah sekitar pantat Izaya. Ketika menemukan 'jalan masuk', tangan Shizuo mulai mendorong masuk 'jalan' tersebut. Sontak membuat Izaya sedikit kaget.

"Angghh.. Shi- shizu~ chan!"

Jari itu mulai keluar-masuk 'jalan tersebut', sementara lidah dan tangan yang lain beraktivitas di 'tonjolan pribadi' Izaya.

"Shizu-chan.. anh.. a-aku.. aku m-mau.. ugh! AHH.. SHIZU-CHAN!" teriak Izaya sambil menjambak rambut pirang Shizuo, bersamaan dengan keluarnya liquid dari 'tonjolan' miliknya yang masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Shizuo.

Napas Izaya ngos- ngosan, sementara Shizuo mengelap sisi mulutnya yang terkena sisa- sisa liquid Izaya.

"Hemm, flea! Kau cepat sekali!" katanya sambil menyeringai.

Pipi Izaya serasa terbakar mendengar ocehan Shizuo. Sedikit marah dan malu, namun dengan sifat isengnya dia malah menantang Shizuo. Dia mencium bibir Shizuo, berusaha mendominasi ciuman itu, namun usahanya gagal. Shizuo punya tenaga yang 'lebih' untuk mendominasi. Masih tak mau menyerah, tangan Izaya mulai bergerak menuju 'bagian pribadi' Shizuo. Shizuo yang merasakan tangan Izaya sedikit mengerang dalam ciuman, lalu dia melepas ciumannya dengan Izaya.

"Kau juga sudah 'on'?" kata Izaya sambil menunjukkan seringainya.

Kesal akan seringai Izaya, Shizuo menarik tubuh Izaya ke ofuro. Membalik tubuh Izaya.

"Ah~ aku tahu kau ingin gaya doggy kan?"

"Urusai!"

"Ew~ Shizu-chan sudah gak sabar ya~? Oke deh!" goda Izaya, lalu memposisikan dirinya merangkak dengan tangan di sisi ofuro.

Melihat posisi Izaya seperti itu, Shizuo dengan tidak sabar memposisikan 'barang pribadi'nya ke 'jalan masuk' Izaya. Dengan satu helaan napas, tangan Shizuo bersiap memegang pinggang Izaya. Dan dengan satu dorongan, 'barang pribadi' Shizuo menelusup masuk ke dalam 'jalan masuk' Izaya.

"Ahh.." desah mereka berdua hampir bersamaan.

Dengan irama yang tidak menentu, Shizuo mulai menngeluar- masukkan 'barang pribadi' miliknya ke dalam 'jalan masuk' Izaya. Tangannya pun tak tinggal diam, yang kiri berusaha me'mompa' tonjolan milik Izaya, sedang yang kanan bermain dengan nipplenya. Selama beberapa menit terdengar desahan, lenguhan dan sejenisnya dari kamar mandi Shizuo. Keringatpun mulai berjatuhan, entah itu keringat Shizuo ataupun Izaya.

"Nggh.. Shizu-chan~ ki- hah- kimo..chi!" desah Izaya di sela- sela 'permainan'.

"Henghh…"

"Ahh.. Shi- Shizu-chan~ a-aku sudah gak kuat lagi!"

"Aku.. ngh.. juga,"

"Shizu-chan, kita.. eng.. sama- sama!"

"…" Shizuo lebih suka diam, dan melanjutkan 'pekerjaan'nya. Ritmenya pun lebih cepat.

"A-aku hampir.. ahk.. SHIZU-CHAN!" teriak Izaya seiring dengan mengalirnya liquid dari tonjolan miliknya.

"Enggh.. gah! I-ZA-YA!" teriak Shizuo tak kalah keras. Liquidnya mengalir sampai kaki Izaya.

Dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan, mereka saling berpelukan di dalam ofuro.

"Ini hukumanmu! Atas keisengan yang kau lakukan, flea!" bisik Shizuo di telinga Izaya.

"Haha~ aku menikmati hukumannya, Shizu-chan~! Lain kali aku akan iseng- iseng lagi seperti ini," kata Izaya nakal.

Shizuo- seseorang yang pelit senyum, tiba- tiba menyunggingkan senyuman kepada Izaya.

"Dasar!" gumamnya pelan, lalu segera dia melumat bibir Izaya lembut.

= FIN =

Yosh! Selesai juga akhirnya… hehe! Aduh, saya merasa berdosa neh telah meracuni Anda dengan bacaan yang beginian.. *plak* Hehe.. segitu aja deh bacotnya.. Minna Review yak! Ketemu lagi di fic- fic yang lain..

Special thanks for Orihara Miyaji yang mau kolaborasi bareng bikin fic 'rusuh' ini. Haha.. tobatlah kau nak! *kau juga!* Kapan- kapan bikin yang Hotsu-hotsu lagi yak!


End file.
